


Loving Embrace

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kidnapped Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “There you go, good, you’re doing great, keep going, breathe in with me, and out, good, you’re doing so well,” Stiles said and Derek looked around in confusion.They were on the floor, sitting on the floor, he didn’t know when they’d gotten down there, and Stiles was holding Derek’s hand against his chest, breathing exaggeratedly. “What,” Derek said again, and Stiles huffed a small laugh that almost sounded like a sob.“You were having a panic attack,” Stiles said.





	Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alecdvnpt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/gifts).



> A birthday fic for Alec! I hope you have an amazing day, and I hope you enjoy this little thing =D ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for the handholding and the title! ♥
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta read. Any mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Derek tried to keep his head cool, he really did, but it was too much. It wasn’t Kate, it wasn’t even Jennifer, it was fine, he was going to be okay - oh god, he couldn’t _breathe_ , fuck.

She was saying something, but he couldn’t hear her for the blood rushing in his ears, it was too loud, and breathing was too hard.

“Stupid animal,” he heard and he flinched. It wasn’t Kate, it wasn’t Kate, _it wasn’t Kate_.

He heard a commotion and he tried to focus on it, he needed to know what was going on, he needed to be able to defend himself, but all he could feel were the shackles around his wrist and the crushing weight on his chest.

Looking around he tried to figure out what was happening, and he saw a light and she fell lifeless to the ground. He dragged in a shaky breath, then Stiles was in front of him, saying something.

“What,” Derek asked, but it was too hard to breathe and he didn’t know if he said it again.

“There you go, good, you’re doing great, keep going, breathe in with me, and out, good, you’re doing so well,” Stiles said and Derek looked around in confusion.

They were on the floor, sitting on the floor, he didn’t know when they’d gotten down there, and Stiles was holding Derek’s hand against his chest, breathing exaggeratedly. “What,” Derek said again, and Stiles huffed a small laugh that almost sounded like a sob.

“You were having a panic attack,” Stiles said. “Fuck, I’m close to having one too, are you okay?”

“I... don’t know,” Derek said, then everything hit him like a freight train and tears welled up in his eyes. “Fuck.”

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Stiles said immediately and Derek could hear him move closer as he put his hands over his eyes. “Can I touch you?”

Derek just nodded, and Stiles gently wrapped his arms around him, engulfed him in his scent and warmth.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” Stiles mumbled quietly and Derek stayed where he was, just breathing and trying to get himself together again.

Eventually, he pulled back a little and wiped his face, and Stiles immediately let go. He looked at him with his brows furrowed, concern and worry practically radiating off him.

”Is she..?” Derek started, but he didn’t know if he wanted to know.

”She’s dead,” Stiles said factually. “I’m calling dad when we get out of here, he’ll deal with it. It was a natural death.”

“Okay,” Derek said quietly and leaned forward against Stiles again, who gently put his arms back around him.

“What do you say we get you home and cleaned up?” he asked softly and Derek nodded but stayed where he was, and so did Stiles, he just stroked a hand over Derek’s back and held him.

 

When they finally got up to leave Derek noticed that he was shaking, and he tried to stop it. Stiles’ brows stayed furrowed and he gave Derek a weak imitation of a smile, then he held a hand out to him that Derek gratefully took.

The Jeep was haphazardly parked outside, the door still open and the keys on the ground next to it. Derek looked at Stiles, who shrugged.

“I was in a hurry and I didn’t have time to pick them up when I dropped them,” he said, and Derek smiled a little.

“Thanks,” he said and Stiles’ smile looked more real this time.

“Pretty sure the count was in your favor, couldn’t have that,” he said with a wink.

“Are you saying you’re ahead again? Damn it,” Derek said as he let go of Stiles’ hand to go around to the passenger side.

“Yup, I’m in the lead again, go Team Stiles!”

Derek huffed a little laugh, and he felt himself relax even more as he sat in the car. The scent of it, of safety and Stiles, had him lean his head back and close his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“Fuck,” he said quietly.

“You’re okay,” Stiles said just as quietly.

The Jeep rumbled to life and Derek put his seatbelt on, and when they were on the road Stiles held his hand out for him again. Derek took it and squeezed it gently before putting their hands on his thigh.

He was still shaking when Stiles parked the car in Derek’s driveway, and when he looked at him he was frowning at his house.

“Will you stay? Come inside?” Derek asked and Stiles looked at him.

“Yes, of course,” he said and undid his own seatbelt. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Derek smiled weakly at him, then they headed inside and he immediately went to shower. As he was in there Stiles loudly stated that he would borrow some sweats and a t-shirt from Derek, and when he was done and got to the living room Stiles was sitting in the couch with a blanket in his lap.

“C’mere,” he said and patted the cushion next to him. “You need cuddles.”

“I do?” Derek asked, even though he was right, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

”Just come here,” he said softly, so Derek went to sit next to him.

Stiles put the blanket over them both, then he wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him close, and Derek relaxed with a sigh.

”Thanks,” he said quietly as Stiles started to card his fingers through his hair.

”No problems,” Stiles mumbled, then they sat there in silence for a while.

Derek put his nose against Stiles’ neck at one point, and the strong scent of him was almost more calming than his gentle touch and their closeness.

“Tell me something,” he said eventually and Stiles hummed.

“Pointless or about today?” he asked.

“Pointless.”

“Okay, did I tell you that Grant got a puppy?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek said and Stiles launched into the story about Grant’s puppy, Dodger.

Grant was a coworker of Stiles’, also a deputy, Derek had met him a few times when he had been to the station. The puppy was a lab and apparently adorable, and Stiles told him all about the times he had met him and how cute he was.

”Are you tired?” he asked after a while and Derek thought about it for a moment before nodding.

”A little,” he said.

“You want me to stay? You’re still kinda… stiff.” Derek huffed a laugh at that, and Stiles pushed at him. “Not what I meant, shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Derek said. “If it’s okay with you I’d rather not be alone.”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said. “Do you have a toothbrush I can use?”

 

It wasn’t long before they were in Derek’s bed, and Stiles laid on his side in front of Derek with his arms held out, so Derek crawled up close to him and put his face against his neck again. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and put one hand in his hair, and as he gently carded his fingers through it he spoke quietly.

“This is nice,” he said and Derek hummed in agreement. “How are you feeling?”

“Safe at the moment,” Derek said.

“Good.” He was quiet a bit before hesitantly continuing. “She didn’t… do anything?”

“No,” Derek said and shook his head minutely. “No, she just… it was too many reminders, and she said, uh, something, but not, no, she didn’t.”

“Too many triggers,” Stiles corrected softly. “There were all kinds of triggers for you.” Derek didn’t say anything, and after a moment Stiles kept talking. “That’s okay, you know? That you have triggers, that’s fine, it’s not a weakness.”

“I know,” Derek mumbled quietly.

“Good. I’m glad you listen to me occasionally,” Stiles said and Derek smiled against his neck.

“I listen to you way too much,” he said.

“You probably do,” Stiles said. “I’m not sure why, but I’m glad you do.”

“It’s you, of course I listen,” Derek said.

“Aaw,” Stiles said. His scent was pleasant, grounding, and Derek nuzzled a little against his neck as he took a deep breath. “Oh, god, please don’t do that, I will not be held responsible for any reactions I have to that!”

Derek huffed a laugh and pulled back a little. “Sorry, you smell good. Happy and content, it’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And, I don’t mind, you know. Any reactions.”

“You don’t-. Uhm, like, you don’t mind because shit happens or because… other reasons?”

“Other reasons,” Derek said and pulled back a little more to look at him. “It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Stiles said and he squinted a little as he looked at Derek. “You say that a lot, I’m starting to think it means something else than I thought it did.”

“What did you think it meant?” Derek asked, his own brows furrowed.

“It’s me, Stiles, your good friend that’s saved your life a few times and that you know won’t hurt you,” Stiles said.

“Ah, yeah, well, that’s definitely a part of it, a big part of it,” Derek said.

“And the other part?” Stiles asked carefully.

“It’s you, Stiles, the only one I feel safe enough to be myself with, who I trust more than anyone, who I’d do pretty much anything for because I’m stupidly in love with?” Derek said and Stiles' eyes grew big and then his smile followed.

“That’s… really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really,” Derek said, and his cheeks felt like they were burning up as he waited for a reaction.

“Awesome,” Stiles said and his smile was so big it barely fit his face. “Just an fyi, I’m stupidly in love with you too, and you know, same.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, his own smile growing to match Stiles’ and Stiles nodded and leaned forward a little.

“Can I?” he asked when he was barely an inch from Derek.

“Please do,” Derek said and put a hand over Stiles’ jaw to guide him in the last bit.

It was too much smiling to be a very good kiss, but Derek didn’t mind at all, and after a moment he grinned against Stiles’ mouth.

“Stop being so adorable, I can’t stop smiling,” Stiles said.

“Not if it makes you smell like this, no,” Derek said and Stiles pulled back to beam at him.

“What do I smell?”

“Happy, content, excited,” Derek said.

“What do you smell?”

“Happy, content, excited,” Derek said and Stiles squeaked and pushed Derek to his back so he could move up on top of him.

“This is so awesome,” he said, “is this okay? Tell me if I do anything bad.”

“This is more than okay,” Derek said and guided him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
